1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery simulation circuit, and particularly to a circuit simulating a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device may include a lithium-ion battery as a power source. A manufacturing company needs to test a plurality of functions of the electronic device. However, the functions test takes long time, thus it could reduce the battery life of the battery in the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to overcome the above described shortcoming.